Traditionally, microphones for voice command and voice communication in motor vehicles have been designed into interior components such as the headliner, floor consoles, instrument panel or overhead consoles. Unfortunately, these locations are relatively remote from the driver and often require packaging compromises in order to ensure that the unidirectional microphone is properly angularly oriented to pick up the voice commands and communications of the driver. As a result, the packaging of microphones in the traditional locations has often negatively impacted total package volume, driving larger parts and reducing interior cabin space. Part complexity has also been increased due to add-on unique parts such as microphone bezels and connectors. Fit and finish and final interior appearance has also been compromised.
This document relates to a sun visor assembly incorporating an integrated microphone for voice command and voice communication. Such a microphone may be readily accommodated in the existing space within the interior of the sun visor so as to avoid adversely affecting interior cabin space and package volume while optimizing the location of the microphone with respect to position of the driver for more efficient and effective sound detection and thereby providing enhanced functionality.